Hunt to Kill
by ashes2181
Summary: When trigger-happy fugitives takes Brandon and his younger sister hostage, he must do what ever is necessary to ensure that his sister is kept safe and bring the criminals to justice. But will one of the criminals steal his heart in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is basically from the movie Hunt to Kill with Stone Cold Steve Austin.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the movie Hunt to kill, nor do I own any of the characters. I merely just wrote the movie a little differently and switched a character for one of my own.**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Texas - Somewhere near the border.

An abandoned construction complex with an old rusted looking trailer centered in the middle of the site. All was quite, except for the slight movement from the border control agent perched on top of one of the hills, over looking the site with his sniper rifle in hand as he checks out the property.

The Agent: Brandon Rhodes, 23 years old. His oval shaped faced peered through the scope of his rifle to slowly scan the area for any type of movement. When he slowly pulled back away, his facial features finally coming into view. Showing off his healthy golden-brown complexion and his piercing almond-shaped brown eyes. His lip were thin and his full chestnut brown hair was chopped and gelled in a slight spiky way. Brand was also sporting a neatly-trimmed mountain man beard.

The clothing that he wore over his average, yet muscular frame was consistent with the usual looking border control rough duty uniform. Green cargo trousers and a long sleeved work shirt with the logo of the United States Border Patrol patch on his left arm. And last but not least, he wore black combat boots on his feet.

"There it is at 1100." Rhodes softly informs no one while he lifted up his rifle once again to peer into the scope of his weapon. "Doesn't look like much, but our informant swears it's a clearinghouse for human trafficking."

Brandon lowers his weapon as he takes in a deep breath, scanning with his own eyes without any form of enhanced vision to look around the site. Letting out the breath he seemed to be holding in before he turned around towards his truck, where his partner/mentor and friend sat in the front seat looking though binoculars at the complex.

The Partner: Lee Davis, 45 years old. Lowering his field glasses, revealing his clean shaven skin, oval shaped face that was showing some a bit of wrinkles that outed his age. His small grey eyes were warm and cool. Showing off the he was a friendly man. Lee had thin lips that held a small smile as he looked over at his partner, causing his semi-long straight salt and pepper hair to move a bit. His clothing was one in the same as his young partner Brandon.

"Still no movenment." Brand reports as he moves to stand behind the open drivers side door.

"Yeah. Looks like a whole bunch of nothing." Replies Lee softly, lifting his binoculars back up to focus on the same area he has been staring at for the better part of an hour.

Rhodes looked into the vehicle a moment before turning back to his place of interest, raising up his rifle to look through the scope once again. "Yeah well, forget about what it looks like."

"Yeah, I know. But it looks like an empty trailer. Don't be so uptight."

"I'm not uptight. Just not interested in taking a digger because we broke protocol."

Lee lowered his binoculars once again as a thought came into his mind. "Remember what it was like before your mother took off and stuck you with your sister?"

"Pshh." Brandon scoffed, turning his head to look at his partner. "Stuck ain't the word."

"Knockin' down doors, bangin' skulls." His partner ranted, moving his hand to emphasize what he was listing off. "Man, you were so...mm, focused." He turned his head to glance at Rhodes. "Remember? Before the promotion?"

"You try and raise a little girl on your own, watch how your priorities change." Brand challenged, looking at Lee in the eyes. "You know, you might just find yourself staring at a promotion. And you know what? You'd take it." A sly smile forms on his lips as he watched Davis intently.

"Yeah, well...speaking of promotion," Lee begins digging into one of his pockets before pulling out a poorly wrapped present with newspaper serving as the paper. He holds it up to Brandon. "congratulations, big dog."

Rhodes looks at the gift a moment, surprised before setting down his rifle, letting it lean up against the truck as he takes the present. "Lee I-Don't-Have-Feelings Davis bought me a gift?"

Lee chuckles before nodding his head slightly. "Just open it." He says shaking his head a bit before looking out his window while Brandon begins to open up his gift. "I still can't believe you're going."

Once he had the gift open, he pulled out a silver watch with climbing rope weaved to form the wrist band. "You son of a bitch. A watch."

"Not just any watch too." Lee grins, leaning on the center divider of the truck then pointing at the watch. "The band alone can be unraveled and used in a case of emergencies."

"What kind of emergencies?"

Davis shrugs some. "You know, like when you're at your new job, at your new desk, and you watch the minutes tick by-tick tick tick tick tick-and you're saying to yourself, 'I wanna hang myself from boredom,' that's when you can use it." He chuckles before looking back out at the large lot.

"You're a real class act, you know that?" He asks as he pockets the watch, instead of putting it on.

"Yeah, I know it." He lifts up his binoculars to gaze inside before lowering them down. "Hey, loosen up. Check it, check it, check it. Hmm."

From within the trailer, both Brand and Lee took notice to the slight movement that went on inside the small building. Obviously, letting Rhodes know there was a good possiblity that someone was inside.

Rhodes, removes his radio from his belt and lifts it up to his mouth. "Twenty seven, come in. Over."

_"We got you, twenty seven. Over."_ A male voice filtered back through the radio.

"Requesting backup."

_"Ten-four. We have your position via GPS. Sending units Lima and Bravo."_

As the man responded to the request, Lee groaned, turning his head towards his friend. "Aw, man."

"Ten-four. Thanks." Rhodes appreciated, placing his radio back in its place on his belt.

"Don't call for back-up to help us clear an empty trailer." Lee sighs. "Wh-why would you do that? Shit. I'm going." He smiles over at Brandon before opening his door and climbing out.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on." Stopping his partner before he was able to completely get out. The two looked at one another for a moment. "We don't know shit about what's going on inside that place."

"Brandon, it's probably empty." Lee tries convincing him. "Look, let's just move on. It's a cakewalk. I'll be easy."

"No." Rhodes shakes his head while looking back at the trailer. "Ain't nothing easy out here. You know that."

"Brando, I won't accept anything less than a full-scale motherfucking knockdown, just me and you." A smirk playing on Lee's lips as his face brightened up at seeing his younger partner smile at the thought alone. "You got it? Let's go."

With that said, Lee climbed out of the truck, shutting the door before moving to the back seat door and pulling it open to grab his own weapon; Heckler & Koch MP5 sub-machine gun while Johnny watched him for a few moments as he thought about what to do.

Finally, after a few moments of thinking, Brandon finally smiled and nodded his head, grabbing his own Heckler from the back once he placed his rifle in the truck. "You know, it would be kind of fun."

"Amen." He said shutting the door and taking a few steps towards the front of the truck. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

"I got your six."

The two started to move down the hill one at a time, covering ground quickly as they made their way to every cover point before making it to the trailer. Once they made it to the trailer, Lee moved up the three steps to the door, counting silently to three before pulling the door open and moving out of the way, letting Rhodes lead the way inside. Lee immediately following him inside.

The search throughout the small trailer didn't take too long. It was empty. Just like Lee had predicted. Inside, though, the tables were covered with pills and other types of drugs and chemical material as well as a whole lab set on another table.

"Holy shit." Lee expressed looking at the chemistry set that was right in front of him. "Would you look at all this? I just saved us six hours of AM radio. You're welcome." He said giving Brandon a pat on the shoulder before turning around and walking towards the door.

Rhodes watched his partner a moment before pulling his radio from his belt once more. "Yeah, twenty seven, we got an abandoned meth lab out here. Send out a HAZMAT unit. This place is a toxic dump." He explained while looking around then putting the radio back in its place.

"You know, there is a thing called being overly cautious." Lee informed then walking out the door. "You should listen to me more often. I'm full of helpful little tips." He then turns his head to glance at Rhodes who was standing just off to the side of him. "Are you gonna get the car, or am I?"

"You know, I just thought of something."

"Well, a little late for that now, pal." He retorts before moving back to the opened door to the trailer, moving inside before suddenly being shot by a shotgun a mere few feet away. He flew back into the wall in a bloodied heap.

"Lee!"

Rhodes rushed inside cautiously as he could before becoming locked in a gun fight between two Mexican drug dealers who had been hiding in a crawl space under the floor boards. He quickly was able to take down both suspects using only two shots. One for each of them.

Moving further inside the trailer, stopping suddenly when more gun fire came from underneath the floor. Fire breaks out behind him as some chemicals exploded with the new gunfire. Seeing the hollowed piece of floor board, Rhodes quickly fired two more shots down into it. "Throw out your weapon now!" He repeated his demand once more as fire began to spread throughout the trailer.

"All right, all right." A male voice said, slowly opening up the board and tossing out his weapon before standing up with his arms up. "Don't shoot."  
Brandon quickly kicked the man's weapon off to the side while still holding his own directly at the criminal. He grabbed him, pulling him out of his little hole before pushing him up against one of the wall about to arrest him.

"I never forget a face, amigo." The criminal taunted.

"Yeah, dream on, amigo." Brand replied, reaching behind to his cuffs trying to get them out.

Just as he removed the cuffs from its holster, the man whirled around with a knife in his hand, stabbing Rhodes just under his vest line and into the lower abdomen. Brand dropped to one knee in pain as he held his wound. His cuffs, weapon and wallet all drop in the process. The man grabbed the weapon off the floor, holding it on the border patrol agent.

"Oh." The guy opened it up and looked inside to see Rhodes license and a picture of his younger sister. "Ah. I know where you live now." He says holding up the wallet to show Brandon before it was pulled away. The criminal looked inside the wallet once again, this time taking notice of a picture of a young teen girl inside. "Is that your girlfriend? Sister?" He smiled looking back at him with a smile. "Oh, she's pretty. I'm gonna pay her a visit after I kill you."

"Yeah, fuck you."

The man was just about to pull the trigger when a gunshot rang out and the guy's head ripped opened, causing his body to go limp then fall to the floor. Brandon turned to see his gunned down partner holding up his weapon. A bit of relief washed over Rhodes in that moment.

"Hang on!" He calls over as he begins to get himself up off the dirty floor as the fire rages on and the glass around them beginning so shatter. "Lee! I'm gonna get you outta here!"

"I'm done, man." Lee weakly replies, shaking his head a bit after spitting up a mouthful of blood. "Run, Brandon, run. It's gonna blow."

"Lee!"

The trailer begins to collapse as Lee leans over till he drops completely to the floor. Lee was dead. Brand looks a bit defeated but he turns himself around and moves towards the none burning side of the building and hurries towards the second door before getting it open and rushing out. He was able to get far enough away before the whole thing blew, sending him flying through the air then landing with a hard thud.

* * *

Lowery, Montana - Four years later.

Brandon Rhodes, slowly awakes in the middle of the woods to the sounds of crickets chirping. He looks down at the watch his good friend Lee Davis had given him, showing that it was 5am. He sits himself up and slowly begins to pack up all his things that he had camped out with over night.

Over the course of the four years since his friend and partner had been killed, some things had changed. One being the new location he was now currently working in. Patrolling the Canadian border and the fact that he was now sporting a clean shave. His clothing, no longer being the usual border control uniform but camouflage.

Taking his mechanical bow and arrows, putting them into a backpack then trying a rope to it before hoisting it up into the air so that no one could get to it. After that, he made his way back through the woods to where his truck was awaiting him out on the road.

* * *

Reno, Nevada - Abandoned Warehouse.

The sounds of filtered radio voices consisting of a male and female voice whom could be heard describing a crime that had just taken place as a man sat behind many different types of monitors and screens, carefully listening to them report what was going on outside of his safe haven.

The Man: Geary, 35 years old. His thin oval shaped head constantly moving from looking at one monitor to another before looking down at the laptop in front of him. His blue almond-shaped eyes peered through the funny looking glasses he wore while typing something quickly. His hair was short, messy and a reddish brown color that was receding back. He had a neatly trimmed goatee.

His clothing was nothing more than a multicolored sweater and a pair of blue denim jeans with high top sneakers on his feet.

_"All units, all units, code two."_ The female dispatcher's voice filtered through the radio. _"Repeat, all units, code two. Report of an armed robbery at Palacio Casino on Vista Boulevard. Respond."_

_"Dispatch, Carlie 428. We're 958. A possible Palacio 909 suspect. Vehicle is a dark blue van-Nevada plate 296N2H. Repeat, in pursuit. Possibly up to five suspects, all armed."_ A male officer's voice filtered a response.

_"Acknowledged, 428."_

As the two voices over the radio continued to speak to one another, Geary typed into his computer, pulling up a Voice Modification program that was recording each voice. Once the sync was complete, he grabbed his own radio and did what he was suppose to do. "428, this is Northwest Dispatch. Ten-nineteen. Repeat, ten-nineteen." Geary's voice mimicking the dispatchers.

_"Northwest Dispatch, this is Charile 428. Can you repeat?"_ The officer requested.

"Ten-nineteen, 428." Geary repeated into his radio. "Ten-nineteen, 428. Disregard pursuit and return to station until advised further."

_"Copy, Northwest Dispatch. 428 is Ten-nineteen."_

Once he was able to stop the officer in pursuit, he dropped the radio and grabbed his cell phone, dialing a number and held it up to his ear. "Hey, Lawson, it's Geary."

_"It worked."_ A male filtered voice asked over the phone.

"Yeah."

_"He's turning now. We're heading to you now."_

"All your roads are clear." Geary reports as he looks at one of the monitors. "Proceed from A to F without resorting to B,C,D or E. PS, tell Crab he may be charming, but he's still a complete fuck-up. Yeah, I'll see you in a few." Geary then hangs up the phone, spinning around in his chair while holding a stun gun in his hand. Pressing the button, making it crackle. "Now that is the most beautiful sound in the world. Pull off a perfect heist-it's all about the opposite of nothing. You have to believe they just want to give you the money."

He picks up a green apple then leans back in his chair, taking a big bite out of it as one of the warehouses garage doors starts to open. Revealing a dark blue van pulling in and stopping. It caused him to quickly get up, removing his dorky glasses and tossing them to the side before taking a few steps forwards as he waits for the van to come to a complete stop. The side doors both quickly open and two men hope out. One white and the other black.

The Black Man: Crab, 36 years old. His face was rounded as his big wide eyes looked around the warehouse happily. His black was short and simple looking. He was wearing a dark grey jumpsuit that was already half way off, revealing a dark suit underneath.

The White Man: Jensen, 39 years old. His face long and oval shaped while his eyes were small with the color of brown showing through. His hair was short almost like a buzz cut but long enough for it to be gelled into spikes. He was well built and wore a grey jumpsuit, just like Crab. His was half way open, revealing inside a red vest that looked to be those of a valet driver or bell boy.

Once they had placed their feet onto the cemete they turned around to help woman who was right behind them. All had smiles on their faces as they laughed about their success.

The Female: Dominika, 27 years old. Her face was heart-shaped, she had a fair complexion that glowed with a hint of pink in her cheeks. She had mesmerizing bright blue eyes that could make any man go weak in the knees. Her lushes lips were thin, yet full as she beamed with a smile that lit up the room, showing off her perfect white teeth. Dom's blond hair was long, layered and straight. Though, her hair was blond, she had brown eyebrows that just finished off her beautiful looks.

Like the men before her, she too was wearing a grey jumpsuit, slightly open to see a hint of some sort of sparkling dress underneath.

"Whoo! All about the Benjamin's, baby!" Crab cheered.

"All clear. My voice jammer worked perfectly. We will be on our way to California before they even realize what we've just pulled off." Geary said proudly, speaking quite highly of his program as the last two men made it out of the van. One from behind Dominika and the other from the drivers seat."And the best part: Millions in unregistered bearer bonds, all ours. And they say that professional gamblers are all degenerates." He continues on as he moves to a second van to retrieve champagne and glasses for all of them.

Third Man: Banks, 43 years old. His face was long and rounded, while his brown eyes were small. His hair was somewhat long and slicked back from his receding hair line, showing a large forehead. Long sideburns reaching down past his ears as he sported a moustache, a patch of hair under his bottom lip and a five o'clock shadow slowly forming a beard. He as well wore a jumpsuit, under was normal looking cloths compared to all the others.

Driver: Lawson, 56 years old. His face was small and rounded. His eyes were blue and small as his balding head with white hair that wrapped around his head. He also sported a white beard that allowed him to stand out amongst all the others. The moment he got out of the van, he began to remove the jumpsuit he was wearing. Under the jumper was a never nice looking suit.

A couple bags were placed on one of the tables as they all began removing their grey jumpers from the bodies, showing off the suits, bell boy, normal cloths and dress that they all were hiding underneath the ugly jumper suit.

"Don't celebrate yet. We're far from clear." Lawson stated looking over at Geary as he walked back over to the group.

"Ah, small technical technicality." Geary responds. "What took you guys so long?"

"Did you miss us, Geary?" Dominika asked with a playful smile on her face as she looked over at him.

"Little baby need his bottle, huh?" Crab asked overlapping Dom's voice a bit while stuffing his jumper into a black plastic bag as were the others.

"Hey, make fun of me all you want. If it wasn't for me, none of you would even know about the millions of dollars in unregistered bonds.'

"Jesus Christ, Geary. What do you want, a bloody medal?" Jensen asked in his British accent while Dominika moved behind him, helping him get out of his jumpsuit, seeing that he took a hit to the arm.

"A little respect would be nice."

"Oh, bite me."

"Enough." Lawson sternly says to the two as he dumps his own jumper into a plastic bag before tying it off. "You did good, Geary, All right?"

"Thank you very much, Mr. Lawson."

Banks, having kept to himself the whole time. Watching every ones movements before he snaked his way past the group and over to Lawson with the keys to the van in his hand.

"I'm gonna drop the van." Lawson said taking the keys from Banks.

"I thought I was dropping the van. Since when don't you trust me?" Banks asked, a smile creeping its way onto his face as he looked at the older gentlemen.

"Do you want to drop the van?" He asked raising his brows a bit while looking back at the younger man.

Banks laughs, taking a step back a bit. "Aw, fuck it. We did it. You son of a bitch." He then moves back in and hugs Lawson, who looks a bit surprised by the action but he didn't refuse it. "Oh, you son of a bitch!" Banks continues to laugh before letting him go.

"Besides, you've got what's most valuable to me right here." Lawson states before turning around to where Dominika was standing.

"Sounds like you love me, baby." She drawls out as she closes the side doors to the van after tossing the bags into the back as he moves up to her.

"Mm-hmm. Well, you're gonna find out how much I love you." Lawson says before leaning in and kissing the much younger woman, who kisses him back as Banks watches. In his eyes, you can tell he is jealous.

"Yo, Jensen." Geary's voice rang out before pointing towards the couple.

Jensen turned around, pulling a cigarette out of his mouth. "Will you two get a room?" The two then pull apart and separate, Lawson walking around to the drivers side while Dominika moves back away from the van. "Oi, Dom, what's it like shagging an old shoe?"

"Dusty." Crab responds with a laugh from the back.

Dominika chuckles a bit and walks over to Jensen, caressing his face. "You couldn't afford me."

Lawson then starts up the van, putting it into gear before pulling out of the warehouse, using his remote to close the garage behind him as he drives down the street, leaving the group alone.

"All right, everybody, get over here." Geary told them all. "I'd say a few words if I knew what to say. But I don't, so I won't. But I will say we did it."

Crab laughs walking up to the others. "Ten million dollars. I'd say that's a good day, y'all."

"Hey, Crab." Banks addresses, walking up to him.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk." With that, Banks leads him off to the side so they could talk in private.

"Ooh, Crab's in trouble." Geary jokes, as Dominika laughs.

"Someones been a naughty boy." Jensen says overlapping Geary.

Once they were away from the group, Crab looked over at Banks already knowing what this was all about and wanted to be the first to admit that he knew he had screwed up. "Look-I know, I know. I-I lost my head back there." He says nodding his head some while in the background, he could hear the sound of a cork popping and Dominika's laughs. "It won't happen again."

"You're goddamn right it won't. Lawson might be the boss, but I'm the one who gets shit done." His words were soft but he also had a certain underlining tone in his voice to get his point across.

"Yeah, you got that right." Crab agreed, nodding his head.

"Alright, man."

"Okay."

Before Crab was able to officially walk away, Banks stops him once again. "Hey, did you lose something?" Crab stops and reaches behind his back, looking for something then drops his hands in defeat. Banks then pulls out a gun and hands it to him.

"Thanks, man."

The two then walk back over to the group as they all hand their glasses of champagne in their hands to celebrate. Two glasses are picked up and handed over to Banks and Crab by Dom before she picks up one for herself.

"Well, lads, we're gonna be rich." Jensen announces as they all surround a bag on the table.

"All right, who wants to do the honors, huh?" Geary asks, looking down at the bag before them.

Banks looks at everyone then looks straight across to Dominika. "Ladies first."

She smiles, setting down her glass of champane then taking the end of the bad and grabbing a hold of the zipper. "All right, guys." She says before unzipping it all the way, opening it up. She removes the white paper that was hoovering over everything then looks inside, seeing crumpled up old newspaper. She grabs it and pulls it out, revealing a bomb hooked up to a cell phone. This causes everyone but Jensen and Banks to move back.

"Oh shit!" Both Geary and Crab cry out in unison as they step back from the bomb.

"Those aren't bonds." Geary points out quickly.

"What the fuck?" Crab asks, trying to understand why there was a bomb in the bag and not the bonds before turning towards the garage doors and making a run for it.

Geary looks into the bag once more to make sure he say what he saw. "That's a bomb. If that fucking phone rings, we're dead."

"The fucking door's stuck!" Crab yelled as he trying every button the remote had to offer with no prevail.

"Where's the money?" Jensen asks calmly, sitting down on the table next to the bomb.

Banks who had been quite for the past few minutes had just put the pieces together, knowing that this was the work of Lawson. He turned his head to look over at Geary, holding up his right hand. "Geary, give me your knife."

"What are you gonna do with it?" When only receiving a look from Banks, he quickly dug into his pocket, pulling out his knife. "Okay."

When the knife was handed to him, Banks moved closer to the bomb and began to inspecting all the wires that were connecting the bomb to the phone.

"Don't ring. Don't ring, don't ring." Geary pleaded as he moved closer as well to the bag.

Jensen looked down at the bomb then up at Banks. "You sure you know what you're doing, Gov?"

Banks looks at him for a moment before looking over at the nervous Dominika, he takes in a breath before glancing back at all the wires, trying to determine which one needed to be cut in order to save their lives.

"We're gonna fucking die in here." Geary cried in a worried tone while picking at his lips with his thumb and index finger.

Crab who had been by the doors, slowly started to make his way back towards the group as Banks continued to study all the wires. There was a total of three all together.

"Okay, just-just-just wait." Geary quickly rushed over next to Banks, stopping him before he made a choice. "You don't know anything about diffusing bombs." This caused Banks to look up from the bomb and to him. "Yeah, okay. Just do it." Geary said backing away from him, closing his eyes tightly.

Banks returns his attention to the bomb, picking one of the wires up a bit, sliding the knife under it then taking a breath before quickly cutting it just as the phone starts to ring.

"Oh shit!" Geary yells out, jumping backwards along with Dominika who gasps at the sound.

"Fuck." Banks replies softly, shaking his head before picking up the phone, ripping all the cords away then answering the ringing phone. "Surprise." He drawls out in a menacing voice. "That's right. We're still here. So you know what that mean don't you?" Banks asks Lawson whose on the other end of the line. "You're dead, motherfucker. Dead." He then hangs up the phone, setting it down as they all begin to breath easier. "Son of a fucking bitch. That motherfucker."

Crab immediately walks up to Dominika, standing to her left, getting in her face a bit as she tries to clam her nerves down. "Were you in on this shit? Huh?"

Dom stands there for a minute, still calming down before turning her head a bit and looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "Fuck you."

"Well, you're his bitch."

She turns fully to stand in front of him before shoving him with her left hand. "Fuck you! He left me here to die with you guys." She said pointing at him before walking away. "I'll cut your fucking balls off, Crab." Dom makes her way over to Banks who is standing over by all the monitors. "Hey." She says softly, trying to get his attention. "Hey. Hey." She tries a couple more times, moving her hand through his hair a bit before he finally turns to look at her. "What are you gonna do about it?"

He turns away from her to look over at a sitting Geary, who is in turn looking back at him. "What are we gonna do, Banks?" He asks, holding onto the champagne bottle for dear life.

Banks looks at each of them a moment before returning his focus on Geary. "We're gonna get that motherfucker and we are gonna get our money back. Geary, the radio frequency tags-"He says turning around to look back at the monitors. "Call up his location on your doodad."

"Come on, he'd not gonna be that stupid to keep those tags."

"You're right. He won't keep any tags he knows about. " Banks replies triumphantly, causing them all to pause a moment in confusion.

"When you hugged him you planted a tag." Dominika quickly figuring it out before the others and voicing it out with a pleased smile on her face.

"You know something?" Banks asked turning to be face to face with her a moment then looking at the others. "That motherfucker had the gall to hug me back. That isn't right, man." He returned his full attention over to Dom, moving a bit closer and using his finger to caress her cheek. She looks a bit uncomfortable but it goes unnoticed by Banks.

"Let me do my magic." Geary said moving to one of his computers and typing away on the keyboard to pull up Lawson's location.

**

* * *

**

**This was Chapter One, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I love getting feed back. Whether it's let me know my mistakes that way I can fix them and I also love getting input on what I should do with the Characters.**

**Author-Ashes2181**


	2. Chapter 2

Lowery, Montana.

In a small clearing in the woods, sat a comfortable looking log cabin that looked like it had room for possibly three to four people living inside it. Spacious to some but possibly cramped for others who enjoyed their space. It was neatly decorated with lights and other festive winter holidays decor for the up coming Christmas Holiday that was around corner. The front door opened and a teenage girl walked out with a cell phone attached to her ear.

The Teen: Kimberly Rhodes, 16 years old. She had a thin heart-shaped face with a strong square jaw and piercing almond shaped eyes that were a light grey in color. Her hair was long, feathered and the color was chestnut brown. Her complexion had a golden-brown color to it as her lips were thin but seemed a bit fuller, especially when she pushed them together.

Her clothing consisted of a plaid long sleeved shirt with the color of a mixtures of blues and white under a dark blue puffy winter vest. Her dark blue denim skinny jeans fitting to her legs perfectly which were nicely tucked into a pair of brown snow fur boots.

"I told you I can't." She sighed into the phone. "It's my brother's week off and we're suppose to be spending quality time together." Kim said moving towards the end of the porch, looking up at the sky as rain lightly started to fall from the clouds above. "Trust me, a trip to a real city is not something I'm wanting to pass up right now." She paused a moment, listening to her friend. "I know, I know. Bobby's gonna be there." She whined while making her way towards her brown jeep parked a few feet from the house.

"This whole thing is just totally devastating." She continued as she stopped infront of her side view mirror to check her appearance. "God, I hate it here. I don't know how you stand it." She paused briefly to listen. "Yeah, he's just finishing up his patrol right now. I told you, he's like the Davy Crockett of Border Patrol or whatever." She sighs with a groan, rolling her eyes. "Gross, he's my brother!" She shook her head a bit before she lightly chuckled while getting into her jeep. "I know. It's brutal, right? So what time are we suppose to go?"

Kim turns the key to start the engine up but it only starts to chug as she continues to try and get it to turn over. "Come on, you stupid pile!" She yelled hitting the steering wheel as she holds the phone between her shoulder and her ear. "No. Not you. It's this beater my brother is having me drive. It just refuses to just die already."

As she talks on the phone, a black dodge slowly appears and pulls up the driveway and parks just a few feet from where Kim and her jeep were. She looks up seeing the appoarching vehicle, taking note that her brother Brandon has come home. "Oh, shit. Yep, there's my brother. I gotta let you go." She says before hanging up the phone then climbing out just as Brandon gets out of his own rig.

He looks at the jeep a moment before turning to look over at her as she looks a bit upset. "What's the problem?"

"Oh, just a full-on code redneck." She says in a deadpan tone before crossing her arms over her chest. "That's all."

"All right." He nods his head looking back over at the jeep. "Won't start?"

"Hello?" She says incredulously.

"Let me take a look." He smiles at her then moves to the front of the jeep, lifting up the hood and peering inside to see if he could find the problem. While looking around, he notices what it was that was causing the jeep not to start up. "You flooded it again, that's all."

"I did not." She replies simply.

"Well, all I smell is gas."

Her tone starts to grow more impatient as she comes back with an excuse for what happened with her jeep. "Alls I did was turn the key, Brand. It's not always my fault."

Brandon chuckles lightly as he shakes his head. "Just put the key in and turn it when I say so."

"Fine." She snaps with a bit of an attitude before climbing inside her jeep and shutting the door. She then hangs her upper half on the window seal looking outside. "Okay, now?"

Brand stops working and looks straight at the underside of the hood. "Hold on." He sighs before returning to what he was doing.

Kim waits a few more seconds as she rolls her eyes a bit. "Now?"

Stopping once again, this time peeking around the hood to look at her with a smile playing on his lips, knowing that she's irritated. "I'll let you know in just a second, all right?" He says to her, looking at her long enough to watch her arch her brow some before returning to fix the problem. "Okay, now."

She quickly turns the key and the engine starts up quickly. "Oh, thank God." She sighs in relief, pulling her seat belt across herself, buckling it while the hood slams shut. "Okay, bye!"

Brandon walked up to the drivers side window, placing his hand on the opened window seal door. "Wait a second. I thought we were going hiking."

"Brand, I'm just going over to Megan's to help her pack for the trip of a lifetime...that I'm not going on, by the way. We've got two weeks of winter break to bond. Two long weeks." She informed. "You really should get a girlfriend."

"I don't need a girlfriend." Brand sighed, she always brough this subject up, that he should find someone that way he would stop trying to bond with her, that way she could hang out with her friends.

"Yeah, you do." She said before putting the jeep into gear before pulling away from her brother and down the driveway towards the road.

Rhodes stepped back and watched his sister take off down the driveway before disappear behind the brush. "You're welcome."

* * *

A while later, Rhodes sat in his work shop that was located inside the house just off to the side of the living room. He worked on putting together his bow and a few arrows before checking his watch to see what time it was, causing him to pick up his cell phone and dial a familiar number.

"Hey, Walt. Yeah, it's me." Brandon greeted when someone picked up the phone.

_"Aren't you suppose to be on vacation."_ The filtered man's voice asked over the phone.

"Yep, I'm officially on vacation. I'm just calling to see if maybe the-come in, and see-"

_"Yeah, see what?" _Walt questioned. _"See if you can take my shift? Well, you can't. An old army buddy of mine's been on me about showing him my favorite spot for hooking a cutthroat trout and we're halfway up the peak already. Yeah, well, you're just gonna have to enjoy your time off with your sister and get off my goddamn phone. I'm hanging up now." _With that said, Walt hung up. Leaving Brand with a smirk on his face.

He shook his head while putting the phone down on his work table. "I'm sorry I brought it up." He said to himself and starts to get back to work on one of his arrows when his phone begins to ring. He quickly answers it. "I knew you'd call back."

_"Brand, I'm glad I caught you." _Sheriff Westlake's voice filtered through over the phone.

"Aw hell, Sheriff. I thought you were someone else." Rhodes replied, a bit disappointed that it wasn't his friend Walt. "What's going on?"

_"I got Kim down here."_

He sighs at hearing that. "You're kidding. She tore off outta here a few hours ago with some story or another as usual. What'd she do this time?" He asked, not being able to help a small smile that formed on his lips.

_"Cheryl caught her shoplifting again."_ He reports. _"Now you know I like the kid, but this is getting ridiculous."_

"All right, I'll be right there." Brandon says before hanging up and grabbing his jacket before heading out the door with his keys in hand.

* * *

At the police station, the Sheriff and Kim sit opposite each other at his desk behind a counter dividing what was for officers and civilians.

The Sheriff: Sheriff Westlake, 73 years old. His face well rounded and his skin was covered with lines and loose folds of skins. His eyes were big and brown with a receding hair line that was white and short but neatly combed to the sides. His lips were thing, almost hard to really notice and his clothing consisted with a normal Sheriff's uniform.

"You didn't have to call my brother. I told you I didn't steal anything." She stated while playing with a stapler which was quickly taken from her by the Sheriff.

"We'll get this sorted out, young lady. You just hang tight."

She leans forwards a bit to get him to understand. "No, you don't understand. He blows everything out of proportion."

As Kim speaks, the front door is quickly opened and Dominika leans forwards in a playful manner, looking around inside before moving further inside. Her clothing now consisted of a white turtle neck sweater with a light black hoodie jack that was half way zipped up and that was covered by an open black leather jacket. Her jeans were dark to an almost black looking color and a black type of winter boots.

Following her inside was Banks, who was sucking on a purple sucker. His new clothing wa a dark blue long sleeved shirt, covered by an opened black leather jacket. Black fingerless gloves and jeans that were almost as dark as the ones Dom was were plus a black pair of hiking boots.

When the Sheriff noticed them walk in he greeted them even though he could tell these two were trouble just by the looks of them. "Howdy. Uh, something I can do you folks for?"

Dominika immediately walked up to the counter, leaning her forearms against the table, looking over at the Sheriff then over to Kim. She smiled at her before returning her gaze to the man in charge while Banks made his way around the counter and towards the now standing Sheriff.

Behind them, Jensen walks in slowly wearing a black newsboy hat with a cigarette behind his left ear. A dark grey t-shirt could be seen underneath the dark brown leather jacket he wore along with his dark blue denim jeans and black boots.

"Howdy." Banks greets walking up to stand infront of the Sheriff. "Ma'am." He said turning to look down at the sitting Kim then returning to look at the man he needed to talk to. "We thought you could give us a little help."

At that, Jensen closed the blinds to the only window that granted a view inside the station.

* * *

Outside the station, Geary and Crab awaited outside by their vehicles as the others had gone inside. As they waited, one seemed calm and the other was pacing back and forth.

Geary calm and collected sat sideways in the passenger side of the car typing on his touch screen tablet. Wearing his goofy looking blue shades, a long sleeve tan shirt under a zipped up grey hoodied sweater jacket under a brown leather jacket. He wore grey jeans and a pair of black boots.

Crab was outside the car, pacing himself back and forth on the side walk. He just couldn't wait to get moving and get his hands on the man who had stolen their money. He wore a white t-shirt under a red long sleeved shirt that was covered by a denim jean jacket. His jeans were a light grey while wearing black boots.

"Fuck, man! Just want my fucking money." Crab said suddenly, looking around then up at the sky while it rained lightly down on him. "And this fucking rain. I hate the rain."

Geary stops what he was doing, annoyed with Crab's constant complaining. "Yeah, I hate the rain too, okay? You don't hear me complaining."

"You gotta be kidding me. Look at you, all nice and cozy." Crab said, holding out his had to show what he meant as Geary just sat there in the car.

Stopping his work once again to look at him, tossing his hands up. "Yeah, I'm doing my fucking job, Crab. What are you doing? Let me just focus here, okay?"

As the two bickered a bit more, across the street Brandon's black dodge pulls up and parks before climbing out. He makes his way across the street. Wearing a black t-shirt covered by a grey light jacket, dark blue jeans and brown hiking boots.

Brand and the two criminals exchange glances as he makes his way towards the door to the station.

* * *

Inside the station, Dominika was holding a black metal police baton in her left hand, using it to beat the Sheriff when he had refused to help them with what it was that they were asking him to do. Hitting him a few times with the baton before kicking him in the stomach then shoving him into his chair.

"Sit down!" She ordered before turning around with a start, drawing out her gun when the doors opened and Brandon walked in. "Whoa!"

Rhodes immediately stopped, putting his hands up before looking at the scene before him. "What the hell?" He asked mainly to himself but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. He glanced at the Shireff before looking over to Kim who was very scared.

Kim was still sitting in the same chair she had been in before the criminals had gotten there. Only this time, Banks was sitting on the Sheriff's desk infront of her, both legs on either side of her, to keep her from making any sudden moves. Brandon moved his gaze back over to Dominika who continued to hold the gun on him. Okay, he had to admit it. If not for the obvious reason...him being a guy; This woman was beautiful. But then again, she was holding a gun on him.

"You stay right there. We're just talking to the sheriff." Dom ordered, her eyes not moving from Brandon. It was obvious in her blue eyes that she liked what she was looking at. He was a handsome young man and was around her own age but then again, she was on a mission.

Brand's brown eyes stayed on hers for a few more moments before he broke the eye contact that they were sharing and moving his eyes to look over to Jensen who was quietly leaning up against the wall by the window. Surveying his surrounding a bit before his eyes locked back with Dominika's. "Who's doing the talking, you or the gun?" This caused her to smile a bit, letting her pearly whites show before she closed her lips around them again. "What do you want?"

"We're, uh...we're looking for a friend of ours." Banks answered,leaning his hands back on the desk as he moved the sucker around in his mouth some with his tongue. "He's up in the mountains."

"You need a gun to make that happen?" Rhodes asked, a sly smile grew on his features as he looked at the man.

Banks smiled back. "Yeah well, see, the Sheriff-he hasn't been accommodating thus far."

Brandon eyed his younger sister who looked small in her chair, holding herself as her eyes slightly watered a bit from the fear she was feeling along with the slight shake she tried to hide. He then looked back at Banks who seemed to be the one in charge. "I know these mountains better than anyone. Now put the gun down. Let these people go. I'll do you a courtesy and point you in the right direction."

"This ain't a negotiation, friend."

Glancing at Kim before returning his gaze back to Banks, he responded. "It is to me."

Banks sat up on the desk. "Okay." Pulling a gun with a silencer out of his leather jacket before quickly aiming it at the Sheriff. "Let's negotiate." He then fires the gun, killing the Sheriff instantly with a bullet to the head.

Kim screams out loud at witnessing the murder, right before her eyes. "Oh my God!"

"How am I doing?" Banks asks while Dom moves away from the Sheriff and moves to stand infront of Kim. "Should we do some more?"

The door behind Rhodes opens and Crab comes up behind him, pointing a gun into his side causing Brand to quickly react. Turning around grabbing the arm that held the gun before quickly moving behind Crab. Removing the gun from his possession, now pointing it at the Black mans neck while holding onto Crabs arm in a painful position.

Dominika's experession at seeing the man's moves were clear that she was very impressed, though she never faultered to lower her weapon because there truly was something that she wanted far more that to let this guy get the best of her before they were able to find Lawson. The man who had left her to die.

"You put the gun down or your friend dies." Brandon informs, quickly moving the gun so that it was now pointing over at Jensen.

"Wow. Well, he ain't my friend."

"You got that right." Crab instantly agreed with Banks before realizing that the gun moved back to be once again pointing at him.

Brandon looked at the man in charge before pointing the gun at him. "You think I can't break his neck and shoot you at the same time?"

Removing his leg from around Kim and pushing himself up off the desk with his hands up in the air. "Okay." He slowly moves closer to the counter, Dominika moves quickly behind Kim, holding her gun to her head and the baton around her neck. "Why don't you go ahead and do it?" Banks taunted.

Looking at Banks before glancing at Kim who looked even more freaked out than she was before now that there was a gun pointed directly at her head. His eyes resting back to the man he was ready to kill. "Get the gun off the girl, now."

Banks smiled. "Dominika." He said softly, causing her to look over at him. "Take the gun off the girl, sweetheart." Dom puts her gun away but keeps the baton around the teens neck.

"Don't make me kill you." He threatened as he heard his sister coughing a bit from being choked by the baton. This caused him to pull the trigger but it only clicked. No bullets.

"Aw." Banks shakes his head and tisks a bit. "Too bad. That must've been disappointing." He laughs. "You can't kill me."

Crab quickly got out of the grasp that Brandon had on him before taking back his weapon while walking over to stand beside Jensen. His facial features were one who looked like he was about to kill someone and he was directing his anger over towards Banks.

"See, I'm one step ahead of you." Banks said pointing at Rhodes then turning over to Crab. "Crab, five steps ahead of you. You stupid motherfucker, you think I'd let you crarry a loaded gun after what you did?"

"Whatever." Was the only thing the black man said.

Brandon walked a couple steps towards Banks, his hands up, showing that he wasn't going to try anything but that didn't stop the criminal from raising his gun up anyway. "Exactly what do you need from me?"

"Well, like I said before-we got a friend missing in the mountains. You're gonna help us find him. We think he's trying to cross the border by foot."

"We're gonna need the right gear. We get in those mountains without supplies, we're screwed. The Sheriff should have enough gear for everybody in his depot." Brandon informed, knowing that no matter what he was going to have to get these fugitives up to the border to help find their friend. Whether it was really their friend or not."

"Good."

Rhodes turns to look over at Kim. "What about the girl? She'll just slow us down. Let's leave her here." He said in the hopes that they would see reason in what he was saying and allow her to stay behind. Unharmed.

"That's right, the girl. Yeah, I thought about that. Seeing as how you're a do-right kinda guy, the girl-she's gonna come with us, because God forbid you fuck us over in the forest, her blood will be on your hands. Can you dig it?" Banks said in a tone that let him know that he wasn't messing around.

After a few beats, Brandon nods his head. "Yeah.

"Good. All right, let's gear up. Let's get going."

* * *

On the road.

Dominika drove one vehicle up the path towards the moutain that would lead them to the person they were looking for. The only thing holding them back was finding their way through the woods. Inside her rig was; Banks, Kim and Crab.

Following behind her, Brandon drove the Sheriff's truck which was loaded with all their gear for the hike. Inside his rig was; Geary and Jensen.

"Okay, I'm getting a signal just up ahead." Geary said as he looked down at his tablet which was helping him track down Lawson and their money.

"Make sense." Brand nods while driving. "There's a trail at the base of the mountain, about a half-klik from here."

"Sweet. The weather's clearing up too." Geary reported, looking out the window, glancing up at the sky.

"Yeah, don't be fooled. It changes on a dime up here."

Moving further up the path, they see the same dark blue van parked off to the side. Banks quickly perks up. "There's the van. Pull over."

Both vehicles pull over to the side of the road, causing everyone to start piling out of the cars. Banks was the first to climb out and make his way over to the van, searching through it as Crab gets out of the vehicle, holding onto Kim. Dominika climbs out of the drivers side and slams the door, turning to look behind her just as Brandon climbs out of the truck, slamming his down before he catches his eye a moment. He then turns around walking towards the bed of the truck with Jensen. Geary gets out, still tinkering with his tablet.

Crab holds onto the back of Kim's jacket, pulling find he sighs. "Aw, son of a bitch." It was the tag he had planted on Lawson back in Nevada. He grabs a rope that was sitting on the dash then gets out of the van then turning to look at Dom. "Dom."

"Yeah?" She asks moving around the truck.

He tosses over the rope. "Tie her up."

Crab shoves Kim roughly into Dominika, who stumbles back at the impact before quickly stablizing the teen. She pulls her over to the side, near the entrance to woods where they would begin their hike.

Rhode's watches carefully from behind the truck, grabbing the bags out of the back with Jensen, who keeps looking over at Geary. "Oi, Geary, put your Tinkertoy away and help us out over here, yeah?"

"Yeah." Geary nodded, still looking at his tablet.

"Now! Let's go." Jensen called, causing him to finally move, walking over towards them as a backpack gets tossed at him. Geary catches it as he steps back a bit from the impact.

"Hit me." Crab requests as he takes a few steps closer towards Jensen who tosses him a bag as well.

Geary begins to put away his tablet inside the pack as they all begin to walk towards Banks, Kim and Dominika. "Hey, guys, not to sound stupid, but did anybody bring a compass?"

"Yeah, stupid-him." Jensen retorts, referring to Brandon.

"Don't need one." Rhodes says following them over towards where the trail begins. "Different ways to figure out where we're going. The weather moves East. We need to head North." he then looks over and watches Dom tie the rope around his sisters waist. "Is that necessary?"

Banks looks at him then over to Dom and Kim. "What, this?" He asks, looking back at him. "Oh yeah, I think that's pretty necessary. But don't worry. Dom-Dom has a lot of experience tying people up." He smiles turning back to Dominika. "Isn't that right, Dom?"

She turns around, looking at Banks with a smirk on her face before gazing at Brand. Giving him a wink and a smile before returning her focus at tying up Kim. Once she had the rope tied around Kim's waist, keeping the tail end of the rope in her hand to keep her with her at all times.

"Aw fuck, this pack is heavy." Geary complains, shifting his pack on his back.

"You're such a tosser, Geary." Jensen sighed looking at him.

"Oh, fuck you, you limey asshole." Geary turns to look at him, faking a british accent.

"Whinge whinge whinge."

"Oh, this is bullshit." He said back in his normal voice.

"You might wanna shut your gobber or I'm gonna do it for you."

As the two bantered away, Dom put on her pack then bent down, picking up the last pack and without looking quickly shoved it to Kim who was to busy paying attention to Geary and Jensen argue. She was however able to catch it without losing her balance due to how close Dominika was to her.

"My gobber? What's a gobber?"

"Enough." Banks finally demands of the two.

"We need to get moving." Brand informs moving through the group, passing Kim and Dom. Eyeing both of them before moving to stand beside Dominika. "I don't think you want a family of hikers to find us out here."

"Ah, that's good, cowboy." Banks smiles. "You sure you ain't a criminal?" Now I'm just taking a wild stab, but I'm guessing we're going this way." He points to his right, which lead to a trail leading through the thick woods.

"Yeah well, enjoy the weather. It's gonna get a lot worse."

"Fuck it. Let's go."

Banks was the first to start them down the trail. Rhodes turned to look at Dom who smiled at him as Kim started to follow Banks and Jensen who were making it further down the path but she was quickly stopped by Dominika. "Oh." She said pulling the teen back, to drag her behind her.

Brandon followed the two as Crab moved behind him. Leaving Geary up on the road still, looking down at the trail. He sighed. "This is gonna suck."

* * *

"There's an old loggers' trail about 15 miles North of here. I think your friend's heading for it. I know a shortcut." Rhodes says while leading them deeper into the woods.

"Good." Banks nodded, following behind him as Dom, Kim, Geary, Crab and Jensen follow.

"Holy crap, girl." Dominika laughs turning back a bit and yanking on the rope to get Kim to keep up with her.

Further into the woods, the weather suddenly changes and rain begins to sprinkle down onto them. "I told you the weather changes on a dime. It's gonna slow us down." Brandon alerts the fugitives.

"Then it'll slow down our friend, too." Banks smiled, knowing that this weather wasn't such a bad thing if it was going to slow down Lawson as well.

* * *

Brand slows himself to a stop before looking around to get his bearing, causing them all to slow to a stop as well. Dominika stops first, slowly trying to catch her breath from all the walking. Her eyes watching Rhodes as he looks for the right direction they needed to head down. She is then suddenly pushed to the side by Geary who tries to get past her. She turns to look at him then shoves him before he stops beside Brandon.

Rhodes turns his head to look at Geary who pulls out his water bottle and drinks a big gulp of it. Leaving about one more gulp in it before it would leave it completely empty. "You can go three weeks without food out here, but only three days without water." Geary just looks at him a moment, unphazed by the words before turning around and taking the last gulp of his water before walking a few more steps ahead.

"That reminds me-I need to take a piss." Crab says walking past all of them to go relieve himself.

Banks steps up next to Brand, looking towards Crab's direction. "Do not get lost." He says before walking away a bit himself.

Jensen leans up against one of the many trees and lights himself one of his cigarettes. Leaving Dom, Kim and Brandon by one another. Kim takes a few steps towards her brother while Dominika retreives her own water bottle to take a sip.

"So are you gonna do something or what?" She asks, standing close to him.

"Just do what they say and you'll be fine."

She shakes her head. "Everything is not fine. These people are crazy."

"Pretty soon they'll be too tired to see straight. Just be patient." He says, trying to calm her down as his eyes wander to all the criminals before his eyes land on Dominika who wasn't paying much attention to either of them as she looks around the woods a bit.

"Right." Kim said nodding her head a bit then taking a step back from him. "You never listen to me."

After speaking, Dominika pulls her back towards her, her blue eyes staring up at Rhodes with a curious look on her face. She had heard the last part of what the Teen just said and now was beginning to suspect that the two actually knew one another. Brandon held eye contact with her before it was broken by Dom who looked to Kim then back to Brand.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Kim said, turning towards Dominika.

"Fine. I'll take you." She agrees, grabbing the rope and pulling her along with her, pushing past Brand then further into the woods to get away from the men, so that the Teen and herself could have some privacy.

Geary who had gone to use the restroom comes back and walks up over to Banks, shivering from the rain. "I'm cold."

"Live with it." Banks said in a deadpan tone as he turned his head to look at him and shrug.

Brandon walks a little closer in the direction that his sister had disappeared in before stopping at the sounds of voices in that general area the girls were.

"What, you got a problem?" Crab's voice could be heard.

"Crab, what the hell are you doing?" Dom asked harshly just as distant as Crabs.

"Huh? Stay down." He argues before a loud smack could be heard followed by a thud, sounding like a body dropping.

Kim's screams soon ripped through the woods. "Don't touch me!"

At hearing that, Rhodes quickly dropped his pack and ran in the direction of the sounds. When he moved through the woods, stopping suddenly staring at the sight infront of him. Crab was ontop of Kim who was struggling beneath him while he tried to remove her jacket. Dominika was a few feet away unconscious on the ground. Between seeing the sight of Dom on the ground and Crab ontop of his little sister, Brand snapped.

"I saw the way you were looking at me back there." Crab hissed. "Shh shh. Relax, shh." Crab said trying to get her to stop struggles and crying.

Brandon rushed up behind him in a rage, grabbing the back of Crab's jacket, catching him by surprise. "Get off!" He demanded before throwing the man off his sister and into a near by tree.

"The fuck?" Crab yells after bouncing off the tree, he pushes himself up off the ground and pulling out the knife he carried on him as Dom slowly began to stir. "You really know how to crash a party, mountain man. Wait your fucking turn."

Crab moves in to stab him but Rhodes was able to block it easily before punching him in the face, causing him to stumble back. Pulling the man's wrist back and getting him to drop the knife while Dom finally slowly begins to come out of it, turning herself around to watch the scene. Brandon takes one hit to the face before he counters and breaks Crabs arm then a couple of his fingers. Crab screams in pain.

Banks, Jensen and Geary walk quickly to the scene as Dom slowly gets to her feet, grabbing the rope that was still connected to Kim, pulling her closer to get her away from the fight.

Rhodes, pulls the man's arm back then drops to the ground causing Crab's shoulder to break. Crab screams out in pain as Brand gets up and grabs one of criminals legs, lifting ittill he had a hold of his foot then quickly twisiting it, making it break instantly. It was quickly followed by a gut wrenching scream from the man.

A gunshot rings out through the woods, getting the fight to stop. Brandon takes step back and looks towards Banks who is holding up a gun. "Whoa ho ho!" Banks yells out. "Okay. What the hell is going on here?"

"He had his hands on the girl." Brandon explained, pointing down at the man. His breath heavy as he wore a scowl on his face.

"So? What business is it of yours where he puts his hands?" Over by Dominika and Kim, Dom bends slightly grabbing her head in pain. This gets the attention of Geary who nudges Banks before pointing over towards her. "Dominika, did he..." He sneered, raising up his gun towards Brandon. "..did he hurt you?"

Kim turned looking to Dom, scared that she would say it was and it would get her brother killed. Dominika on the other hand, shook her head, biting her bottom lips some as she held her head. Her eyes casting down onto Crab who was on the ground, she then looks back up at Banks.

Getting the hint, Banks moved his eyes away from Rhodes and down at Crab, lowering his gun. "Oh. I see. Crab, did you fuck up again?" When he didn't get a response, Banks just spoke again. "Hey, say it-you fucked up."

Crab layed there on his side, breathing heavily and groaning from the pain he was in. "I fucked-I fucked up, man. I'm-I'm sorry." He started crying at that before pleading for his life. "Look, I'll give you half my cut, man."

"Oh, half." Geary scoffs.

"All of it then. I don't care. Just don't-just don't fucking kill me." He cried, looking up at Banks with pleading eyes.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you." Banks says before turning his head. "Jensen, shoot this piece of shit." He says handing him the gun.

Jensen takes the gun and aims it at Crab who starts pleading with him. "No no no. Don't, Jensen, no! Don't don't, okay? Don't don't do it. Don't!" Then without much more delay, Jensen fires the gun, killing Crab.

Kim screams jumping back while crying, staying close to Dominika who barely flinched when seeing Crab killed infront of her. Rhodes looked at Banks a moment before turning his head to look over at his sister then back to his original subject of interest.

"Okay, problem solved." Banks smiled, taking the gun back from Jensen. "Next!" He yelled, pointing the gun at Rhodes.

"Brandon! No!" Kim screams, quickly rushing towards her brother.

"Hey! Get the fuck back here." Dominika yells, quickly pulling on the rope, yanking her back so hard that when Kim flies backwards, the back of her head hits Dom in the face. Nothing to bad. Didn't even leave a mark but it was enough to make her stumble back a few steps. She then wraps both arms around Kim to keep her calm and steady.

"Brandon? Oh." Branks grins wildly. "You two know each other. Is she your girlfriend?" He asks staring at Brand while Dominika looks between him and kim a moment, not sure what to make of the accusations Banks was making.

Taking in a deep breath, he turns looking over at Kim whose crying then to Dom who looked a bit disappointed that this might actually be true but she was trying hard to fight what she felt so it wouldn't show on her face. Brand took notice of this when Banks didn't. "She's my sister." When she heard the truth, Dom relaxed a bit but it didn't go unnoticed by Geary.

"Oh, that's beautiful. She's your sister." He smiled happily. Banks looks down at Crab's body a few moments then back up. "So it wasn't that he was putting his hands over some young girl. He was putting his dirty grubby little fingers over your baby sister." He shakes his head, tisking him as he moves a bit closer to him. "After all we've been through, you're keeping secrets from me?"

"You never asked. "Brandon sarcastically replies.

Banks laughs. "And here I thought you and I were friends."

Brandon shook his head. "I'm not your friend." He says seriously, in a calm voice, causing the smile to fade off of Banks' face. Rhodes turned to look at his sister and Dom then back to Banks. "If I have to help you people, so be it. But the next person who touches my sister is dead."

"Aw." Banks nods, allowing his smile to return. "Okay, mountain man. Why don't you show us the way?"

"North-we go north." Brand says pointing behind Banks.

"Lead on."

* * *

**Chapter 2! I hope that you are enjoying the story. I would love your input on what you would like to see happen with the characters.**

**Author-Ashes2181**


	3. Chapter 3

Deeper within the forrest, Brandon continued to lead the fugitives and his younger sister to a trail that would help take them to where he believed their friend would be. "The trail should be just up again." He says, slowing to a stop, looking up into the trees to see the pack he had hoisted up there earlier that morning.

Banks whose been on his six the whole time, slows to a stop beside him as he too looked up, taking notice of the pack instantly. "What is it?"

"Campers, rangers, different people-they-they use those lines to pull supplies into the trees, keep 'em away from predators." Brand explains, looking at him.

Behind them, others slowly start catching up. Dom slips on something slipper which causes Kim to immediately react and moves to help her up. As the two women are back on their feet, they move closer to Banks and Brandon. Geary who got infront of them when Dominika slipped, stepped up onto a stump to move over it but ended up slipping off instead, causing Dom to laugh.

"What's up there?" Banks curiously asks, ignoring the others.

"Probably nothing. Nobody out here."

Geary picked himself up and moved away from the stump. "Hey, how much father are we going before we stop, huh? My dogs are fucking barking here."

"We keep going till I say we stop." Banks says walking up to him.

"I got a cramp." Geary complains, grabbing his right thigh.

Dominika sits down on the stump Geary had just slipped off, pulling the rope to keep Kim close to her. "Geary, you're always fucking complaining. You don't hear Jensen complaining. He just keeps his mouth shut." She tells him as Banks hands her his water bottle.

"Well, that's because Jensen doesn't have an inquisitive bone in his body. Hey, I'll prove it to you guys. Hey, Jensen, what are you thinking right now?" Geary asks turning to look at the bigger man.

"Right now?" Jensen asks moving up and stopping a few feet from him.

"Yeah."

"How many different ways I can rip you apart." Jensen honestly said, causing Dominika to laugh.

"That wasn't very nice, Jensen." Geary said, grabbing his water bottle and goes to take a sip but it's empty.

"Oi, Geary, you want some water, mate?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that would be great."

"A shame."

"You know, you're a real piece of shit, Jensen." Geary tosses down his bottle and rushes towards Jensen, about to throw a punch but it's stopped easily by Jensen, who blocks it then back hands him before punching him.

Brandon moves up behind Kim, watching the fight for a second or two before grabbing a hold of Kim's shoulders to move her over to the side, causing Dom to nearly topple over. While the two men continue to fight.

"Geary, Geary, Geary." Dominika tried.

"Run. Run, damn it!" Brand told Kim as everyone focused on Geary and Jensen.

After a few more hits, Jensen had Geary on the ground. That's when Dom noticed Kim taking off into the woods. "Wait wait! Banks, the girl!"

Banks aims his gun towards Kim and fires a warning shot that hits the tree she was running past, making her stop instantly. He then turns back around to Brandon who was moving up behind him. "Wow! That was exciting. Come back, girly." Kim, nervously turns around and begins towalk back. "Oh yeah, I see that look in your eyes. Newsflash: I'm not gonna miss her twice." When Kim returns, Banks grabs her and forces her to her knees then he rests his arm on her head. "Now...I don't understand you people. How many people do I have to kill before you get it through your thick skull that I am not fucking around?" He yelled the last part.

Brandon takes in a few deep breaths, looking down at his sister, seeing how scared she was before realizing that he needed to stop and do what this man told him to do. "All right, I got it."

Dominika walks up and over to Kim, leaning down grabbing her underneath the arm. "Come on." She says gently before tugging on the rope. "Get up." Saying a bit more foreful.

Later that evening, the group stops in a small clearing and sets up camp. They all hover close to the fire and get ready to sleep. Both Geary and Jensen are already out cold as they rest by their spot by the fire. Brandon, hoists up one of the packs into the trees to keep their supplies safe.

Kim who is sitting on a small stump, turns her head to look over at Dominika who is laying on her side inside her sleeping bag, staring into the fire. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Let me tell you something." Dom responds quickly, looking away from the fire and over to her slowly. "I'm only gonna tell you once, so listen up." Kim shifts a bit but continues to look at the young woman waiting to hear what it was she wanted to say. "I've been watching you. In fact, I'm surprised that you're still alive." She glances around before looking back at the teen. "That was stupid-trying to escape. He will kill you."

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't." She replies indifferently. "I care about self-preservation and I'm not gonna let you fuck that up for me."

Kim looks at her only for a moment before turning to look away. "Okay.." She quietly says to herself then glancing at her once more, noticing that she was now looking over at Rhodes.

Brand ties off the rope on a branch then he walks closer to the group, about to make his way over to sit by his sister, but before he walked over he was stopped. "Hey. I don't want you two near each other." Banks tell him.

"I'll come over there." Rhodes says, motioning that he would go over to sit next to him instead.

"No. No, that's not what I meant. Send the girl over." Banks says, looking over at Kim who quickly looked at Dominika who was looking at Banks with a confused look on her face. Not really wanting to let the girl get to close to him. After a beat and intense staring between her and the leader, she tosses the rope that she had a hold of all day long away from herself. Letting Kim move.

"Kimberly." Rhodes called a bit distressed about seeing his kid sister near the man who has no reguard for any human life. She stops her movements and looks at him.

"Brand, it's fine." She assures him. "You don't need to make such a big deal out of it, okay?" Kim then walks the rest of the way to sit down beside Banks, who moves his legs over hers.

"Yeah, Brand. It's all good." Banks repeats with a smile.

He sighs some before making his way over to the same spot his sister had once occupied next to Dominika. He sits himself down and leans back against log. His eyes glued on Banks. "You lay a hand on her and I swear I will hunt your ass down-"

"And Kill me." He finishes before leaning back and closing his eyes to let sleep come to him.

He watches Banks drift off to sleep for a moment or two before shifting his gaze to his sibling who in turn closes her own eyes to try and sleep. Brandon ran his hand through his hair before turnng his head, seeing Dom looking at him.

"Brand?" She smirks while arching her brow at him.

He shrugs with a small smile on his own. "Just something Kim calls me." He replies. Both knowing that they really couldn't talk to one another without Banks getting a bit pissed. He could tell by the way the man looks at her that her was seriously into her. So the two remained silent after that, both only look at one another for the longest time before Dominika turned herself around and closed her eyes to go to sleep. In turn, Brand did the same.

A couple hours later, Brandon awoke, looking around at Dom, Geary, Jensene then finally over to Kim and Banks. He noticed a knife laying on the ground next to Geary. He silently got himself up from his spot then made his way over to the weapon, picking it up and then slowly started to stalk up to Banks.

Moving closer, Kim stirs awake, noticing her brother drawing nearer with a knife. She mouths some words to him but he mouths back to be quite. "Brand, don't." She whispers. Suddenly, Jensen from behind hits Rhodes on the backside of the head, instantly knocking him out cold. "Don't! Brandon! Brandon, wake up!" She cries, trying to get up to get over to her brother.

"Whoa." Banks says quickly after waking up, pulling her back to stay put.

"Brandon!" She cries, trying to get him to wake up before turning her attention over to Jensen. "You piece of shit!"

Dominika shifts awake from the cries then moves to get up, looking over at the freaked out teen before seeing Brandon on the ground. "Banks! What the fuck?" She asked loudly to get his attention before making his way over to Brandon's side, checking to make sure that he was still breathing.

"He was being stupid again." Banks said getting up, grabbing Kim and pulling her up off her feet then shoving her over to Jensen. "I don't think Brand here, quite understands that I'm not fucking around." He said to Jensen, giving him a nod towards the teen.

Jensen nodded his head before pulling the teen off into the woods as Dom looks up from Rhodes. "What are you doing? She asked getting up and following him out into the woods a ways.

A little while later, Brandon finally stirs then slowly begins to open his eyes. His vision blurry a bit before hearing the sounds of Kim yelling in the distance. Then his vision starts to slowly begins to clear up while both Banks and Jensen moves into his view.

"Hey, good morning, sunshine." Banks greets him. "We, uh, want to get an early start on the day."

"It ain't gonna do us any good walking around in the dark." Brand informs as he slowly tries to sit himself up.

"I'll bet that lazy shit Lawson is out there sleeping somewhere." Jensen replies, looking down at him while Geary pack up his things. "Gives us a chance to get a head start on him."

The only ones missing were Dominika and Kim, which Rhodes finally realizes. "Where's Kimberly?" When no answer came, he starts to sit up some. "Where is she?"

"Hey!" Geary scolds, picking up a stick and moving infront of Brandon. "Let's just put a pin in that enthusiasm of yours for a moment. You dig?"

"No more bullshit." Banks says taking a step forwards. "No more grab-ass nonsense. You understand?"

Rhodes just stares up at him with a grimace look on his face. "The man asked you a question." Geary said standing standing next to Banks. "You answer the man with respect. Do you understand?" He said poking him with a stick he picked up. "Answer him." Brand just gives a nod for a response. "He understands."

Kim and Dominika walk up. Brand sits up fully this time seeing his sisters face. It was obvious that she had been hit, her upper lip looking like it's been split open but the bleeding had stopped. The only thing that Rhodes could assume happened was perhaps Dom helped her to stop the bleedng while there were nowhere insight.

"Kim, you okay?" He asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Are you happy now?" Kim asks looking down at him.

"Come on now, Kim."

"You don't even care what happens to me, do you?" She says softly. "Just like mom."

"That's not true." He shook his head. "She left us, Kim. I'm still here." He points out before she quickly walks away, forcing Dom to follow her. "Kimberly!"

Brandon turns his attention back to Banks whose staring down at him. "Next time...she dies."

After walking for a few more hours, Brandon makes a stop, sitting himself down and looking at his watch while all the others stand around waiting, not understanding what the hell he was doing but allowed him to do what he needed to do.

"Why'd you stop?" Banks finally asks walking around Dominika and Kim to get closer to Brand.

"Just checking our direction."

"How can you do that from here?"

Brandon picks up his watch then looks back at Banks. "You take the hour hand here and you point it at the sun. You then bisect that line between that hand and the 12-"

Banks raises his hand to silence him. "Fine, I believe you. You really are Mr. Survival, aren't you?"

"I just wanna keep my sister safe."

Once they had their rest stop, they continued through the woods but still no sign of Lawson, causing Geary to rush past Kim and Dominika to reach Banks. "This is bullshit, man. All right? We don't even know if Lawson's out here, let alone the goddamn money."

Rhodes takes a few more steps after hearing Geary's words before topping to see a burnt up map. "He was here." He says pointing down to the map.

Banks looks down and sees an empty box of smokes, he picks it up and reads the name. "That's him."

"Son of a bitch, we are on this motherfucker." Geary cheers, making his way over to a fallen log to sit down.

"Keep your bloody voice down. You want him to hear us?" Jensen said glaring over at Geary.

Dominika see's the fallen log that Geary was moving to and pulls Kim along with her so that they could go sit down and rest. Flies could be heard buzzing around as they got closer. Hearing the sound, she finally see's what was on the other side of the log. "Holy shit."

"What's that smell?" Geary asks, leaning back against the log.

"Guys, you gotta see this." She says, backing up causing Geary to turn around and see a dead body of a border control officer.

"Oh fuck!" Geary moves quickly, up off the log and away then starts coughing from the smell.

Kim peers over the log to see the body herself, but she is quickly pulled back from Dominika. "Get away." She says to the teen.

Rhodes moves to stand beside Dom, looking over the log so that he could check out what was drawing everyone's attention. "Oh shit." He sighs, recognizing the dead body. "Jeez, Walt."

"You know this guy?" Dominika asked looking at the officer then back up to Brandon.

He looks at her and nods his head. "Yeah, I work with him."

"Not anymore, you don't." Banks says looking up at the body then to Brandon.

Brandon moves closer to Walt's body and begins to check his pockets for anything useful that would help explain what happened to him. Finding a piece of folded paper in his shirt pockets, he opens it up to find an odd about buying a sail boat. He folds it back up before moving away from the body.

"So what happened?" Banks asked.

While looking around the body, he finds an empty shell cap. "I'm guessing Walter was your friend's ticket to Canada. Something went wrong."

"Obviously."

"Walt paid the price."

"Then what?"

Brand begins to walk around, scanning everything carefully to put the crime scene together. "Your buddy's hit. He's close." He stops, seeing the blood on the leaves and dirt with a smoked cigarette bud in the ground. He picks it up to look at it. "Sat down right here and smoked himself a cigarette. Bad habit."

"Yeah, it'll kill you."

"Tied off his wounds using Walt's belt."

Geary looks a bit confused as he looks from Brandon over to the dead body then back to Rhodes. "Hey, how do you know all that?"

"Magic." Jensen answers. "What do you think? It's his job, isn't it?"

Rhodes turns towards Dominika and holds out the folded up piece of paper he found. "You do the math. We don't make that kind of money." She looks at it a moment before taking it then opening it up to read what it was. "Son of a bitch told me he'd gone fishing." He shook his head remembering the phone call from earlier that day before looking around once more. "Your man's hit, fell down this slope. He's slowed down. He'll be easy to track."

"That's good, real good." Banks smiles, then yells out. "Lawson! We're coming to get you, motherfucker!"


	4. Chapter 4

The group makes their way up a hill towards the sound of water falling in the distance as they follow the trail of blood. Once they reach the top of the hill, they see Lawson, sitting next to the ledge of a cliff over looking the water fall. His back up against a tree as he smokes himself a cigarette. His pants soaked from the blood on his left thigh caused by the bullet that had hit him.

"There he is." Geary says seeing him first.

"He's a dead man." Jensen replies to Geary while making it up the hill besides Geary and Banks.

"Yeah? Well, wait your turn." Dominika says, following up behind them with Kim as Brandon leads the pack, already standing off to the side a bit.

"Hey, Lawson. Don't bother getting up." Banks greets with a smile stopping a couple of feet from him with the others standing on either side of him.

Dom pushes her way inbetween Geary and Banks, both quickly stop her from going past them to the older man. "Son of a bitch!"

"Nice to see you too, honey." Lawson breathed out before taking another drag from his cigarette. Hearing his words, caused Brand to look from the man then back to Dominika. Putting two and two together.

"Where's our fucking money, Lawson?" Jensen asked.

"Gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Geary questions, stepping closer a bit. "Like gone gone?"

"Gone. History. Figure I ain't going make it. And if I can't have it, you sure as hell can't."

Dominika grabs Bank's gun from the front of his pants and quickly takes aim at Lawson, firing once, hitting the man in the chest before firing again, this time nailing him in the head. Kim jumps back in surprise as well as for Brandon who was also in shock but Dom shoves the gun back to Banks and moves away, a bit shanken.

"Aw fuck fuck!" Geary began to complain. "And we came all this way for what, huh? For what? For nothing, huh? This day sucks!" As he goes on, Kim moves a bit closer to her brother and gives him a look. "I told you, I told you."

"Geary, shut your mouth." Banks demands. "Or you're gonna get shot too."

"Banks, just shoot him. He never knows when to shut it." Jensen responds, trying to convince him as he walks up with the cigarette that Lawson had been smoking in his hand.

"Shut up, Jensen!" Geary yells.

"Stop it." Dom says softly from her spot next to Kim and Rhodes.

"Well, why don't we just go down to the end of the river and see if it's there?" Kim suggests looking up at Banks.

Banks nods. "Okay, let's go."

As they all begin to walk off, Brandon stops Kim. "Don't help 'em. Don't help 'em."

"I'm not. It's self-preservation." She says before moving along with Dom who looks at Brandon. He couldn't help but shake his head and give a smile, knowing that his sister got that from her.

Further down stream, they move towards the cliffs and that's when Kim takes notice of a blue bag on the rocks down below. She points it out wuickly to the others. Causing them all to move faster to check it out.

Dominika moves up behind her and looks down to see it as well first as Banks moves up on the other side of her. "Right there, on the rocks in the falls. We found it."

Brandon leads them a bit further down to get right ontop of it but a cliff still stands in their way of actually getting it. Geary looks down at the money bag then around to the others. "And what are we supposed to do now?"

"Someone's gotta get it." Dom says simply while leaning up against a tree, keeping Kim close to her.

"Bollocks to that." Jensen responds, leaning himself up against the same tree only standing higher up on a rock. "I ain't going down there."

"Send Geary." Dominika suggests.

The red head turns around at the sound of his name. "Why me?"

"What's the problem, Geary?" Banks asks.

"Nothing."

"He can't swim, can he?" Jensen says from his place behind Dom with a small smile lingering on his lips.

"Aw, screw you, Jensen."

"I'll get it." Brandon finally pipes up after sizing up the distance from where they were to all the way down to the money.

"He's gonna get it." Geary said pointing to him before moving away from the edge.

"What?" Kim exclaimed at the notion that her brother was going to risk his life to get the money.

"On one condition." Brand says ignoring Kim and looking over at Banks.

"Oh yeah? What's that? You want part of the cut?" Banks asked, leaning up against a tree next to Dominika.

"I'll go down there and get the money, but you're not getting it back until you let my sister go."

"Well, I'll tell you what, partner, why don't you go down there and get the money, then we'll talk about it?"

Brandon looks away from Banks over to Kim who was shaking her head, his eyes then move over to Dom who was just looking at him with a look on her face as if saying 'Why are you trying to make a deal with him'. After looking at the two women he looks back over at Banks and nods his head.

Moving towards the tree that Dom and Kim were at while removing his watch from his wrist, begining to untangle the rope that formed the ban. He tied it to the tree before wrapping the ofther end around his waist to lower himself down. Once he was finished, Banks walks up to him after seeing what the watch was able to do. "Aw, man, that is cool. I'm thinking I'm gonna have to have that watch."

Rhodes smirks then shakes his head. "I don't think so."

"I'm not negotiating."

Brandon holds up the metal face of the watch for him to take, seeing that he was using the rope. "Don't get too attached to it."

He then moves slowly backwawrds towards the ledge as Kim moves forwards a bit to watch him with a worried expression on her face. He looks at her and gives her a smile before continuing on.

"Brand, be careful." She says softly.

He winks at her. "I got you." He says before begining to disappear over the ledge as they all move a bit closer to watch him.

Geary begins to laugh, hitting Banks lightly to get his attention as he watches Brandon. "This guy is crazy bold."

"Oh yeah." Banks says softly before turning to Dominika who is standing a few feet behind Kim watching carefully over her and Rhodes as she decends farther down. He leans his head in and smells her hair. Dom is unphazed by it, ignoring him as she continues to watch.

The closer he got to the ground, Kim moved making her way a bit farther down so she could continue to watch causing Dominika to quickly follow after her, choosing not to make her stay behind because she herself wanted to watch Brandon.

"Oh, come on, Brand." Kim whispered silently to herself.

Once he finally reached the bottom, Brandon moved closer towards the money slowly so he didn't slip and lose the money. Reaching out and pulling it closer till he was able to get a firm grip on it, pulling it up till he wrapped the strap around him then he began to climb back up the rocks. Working against the slippery and cold icy rocks with bare hands.

"He's coming back up." Geary announces to the others.

Half way up the rocks, Brandon grabs a hold of a mossy rock that pulls away from the sturdier rocks, causing him to slip. "Brand, no!" Kim yelled moving closer towards the edge only to be stopped by the jerking of the rope by Dom whose face matched the worried and scared expression that Kim wore on hers.

"I'm okay." Rhodes calls up from the ledge he was able to catch himself on before he began to climb up once again. The moment he finally reaches the top, he stops were where he was and breaths a bit to catch his breath.

"All right. Nice job." Banks says bending down a bit.

"Let the girl go." Brandon says breathing heavily while looking over to Geary and Jensen before looking back at the man in charge.

"Oh Jensen." Banks calls in a sing song way while standing back up.

Jensen moves up behind Kim, grabbing her hair and forcing her to bend backwards a bit so she was looking up at him. He removes the cigarette from his mouth with his free hand and slowly begins to move it closer to her face.

Brand was about to move to help her but was stopped by Bank's voice. "All right, champ, nice and easy. Hand me the bag. You came this far. Just give me the bag, nice and easy."

"Don't do it, Brand." Kim says, trying to be brave.

"She's dead if you don't. Come on."

"You son of a bitch." Brandon sighs, removing the bag slowly then tossing it over to him.

Banks catches it before turning to hand it to Dominika. "Dom, are we good?"

As she takes it, Jensen pulls the cigarette from Kim's face but leans in, licking the side of her face. "Ahh, you sick fuck!" She yelled out, sickened before he then pushes her away and back towards Dom while laughing.

"Yeah, we're good." Dom replies after checking the bag.

"Oh, we are fuckin' solid." Banks grins, turning back to look at Brandon. "You know, moments like this reminds me of something my old man used to say. After he punched me in the face and called me fucking garbage, he used to say, 'Life is like a carton of milk: everybody's got an expiration date'."

Geary then took out his knife and quickly cut the rope that was connecting Rhodes to the tree. "What are you doing?" Kim yelled, seeing the knife.

Banks then raises up his gun and fires at Brandon, hitting him in the side, causing him to jump backwards then tumble over the edge and into the icy waters below. "No no! Don't! No!" Kim cried out as Dom's eyes widen in surprise at what Banks just did, she turns around unable to look anymore as Kim drops to the ground crying. "No!"

"Timber! Whoo!" Banks yells in a playful manner.

Dominika turns back around finally and looks at him. "Banks." Causing him to turn around to look at her with a smile lingering on his face, she shakes her head. "What the fuck did you do that for?" She complained, clearly upset over his choice to kill their guide. "Whose gonna lead us through the woods? Are you?"

Kim jumps up and attacks Banks. "You fucker!"

"Hey, no!" Dominika quickly grabs her, pulling her away, as Kim sinks back down to the floor crying.

"Okay." Banks shakes his head moving infront of Kim. "I don't like your family." He yells before aiming the gun at her.

"Banks, we need her." Dom tries reasoning with him.

"Aw, fuck it. You die."

Kim looks up finally at Banks and the gun, holding up her hand. "Wait wait!" She cries.

"What?"

"I know how to navigate."

"So?"

"So ask yourself this question, huh? Which way is North?"

He stops to think about that for a moment before lowering his gun, realizing that she had a point. "All right. She's got a point. I like your attitude. A little spunky. Survival instinct, that's good." He puts his gun away in his jacket as Dom lowers herself to her knees besides the teen. "All right, sweet cheeks, lead the way."

Kim is looking down at the ground, shaken and crying over what just happened. Dom places her hand over hers and gives it a gentle squeeze. "Hey." She says gently, getting the girl to look at her. "Which way?"

Kim looks at her and no one else, too scared to deal with the others. She thinks a moment before looking back at the woman. "Further upstream. There might be a spot we can cross."

Dom nods her head and gives her a warm friendly smile. "Good. Come on." She ushers, helping the teen up off the ground so they could move on.


End file.
